The torn couple
by brightheart7
Summary: everyone ignored her but him and she was all he could think about Destiny torn them apart but what happened when they traveled together to the snow topped place LeafxCrow rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**The torn couple**

_They were supposed to be together but then destiny tore them apart………… what happened when Crowfeather and Leafpool were on there journey to leave……….. _

Leafpool was sitting there were Crowfeather and her usually met. It was just

about the time the met every day but for some reason Crowfeather was running late.

Leafpool looked around it was dark and a thunderclan patrol should be coming soon.

Leafpool flinched at the idea of Thunderclan cats finding her and telling her

father. Leafpool thought about how her father would make her stay in the camp and could

not leave but she wouldn't care there was no place for her in the clan any way.

Brightheart took her place as a medicine cat and Squirrelflight barely even talked to her.

Leafpool heard a rustling in the bushes and looked up to see what it had been.

When she looked up she saw a badger looking at her and was moving as quickly

as a snake towards her. Leafpool jumped up and clawed the badger on the nose. The

badger flinched then put itself on top of Leafpool and was trying to turn her over on her

belly so the badger could have its finishing blow on leaf pools neck. Leafpool ran out of

strength then the badger turned Leafpool over and almost had its finishing bite when

something jumped out of the bushes.

It was Crowfeather. Crowfeather jumped on top of the badgers back and bit hard

on his neck and sent the badger running away. "Crowfeather you came" said Leafpool

astonished. "Stinken hairball" mumbled Crowfeather as he looked away to make sure the

badger had gone away. "What did you think I wouldn't show up" said Crowfeather with a

grin.

"Well you said you would come before the sun set and I have been waiting and

waiting and the thunderclan………. Leafpool stopped right there. "The thunderclan cats

they'll be heading here any minute we need to go c'mon" said Leafpool in a rushly tone.

"Crowfeather do you have any idea where there is a shortcut to get back on the trail to the

snow covered place" asked Leafpool. "Yes I have a way it's through these brambles" said

Crowfeather.


	2. the chapter of alot of stuff

**The Torn Couple**

**Review please I worked hard on this fanfic ******

"Oh ow ouch this is hurting me I probably have twenty thorns on me right now

said Leafpool. "Me too" said Crowfeather. "Finally we're out of those Stinken brambles but we

have to keep it down low were in shadowclan's territory" said Crowfeather. Leafpool and

Crowfeather were downwind and were traveling half way through shadowclan's territory. "Stop

right there" said a deep voice.

Crowfeather looked behind him to see a cat he recognized. "Tawnypelt don't ever

do that again" said Crowfeather. "What are you guys doing here anyway if your looking for a

fight I will warn my clan but just going through then alright but you have to give me a reason"

said Tawnypelt with a grin.

"We're leaving the clans because they won't like it if we're together and Leafpool

is a medicine cat so we could never be together unless we leave the clans" said Crowfeather.

"Please don't tell any one" said Leafpool. "But Crowfeather you were one of the journeying

cats" protested Tawnypelt. "I know but I just want to leave now will you please move" asked

Crowfeather. Tawnypelt was about to protest but then she saw a sad look of depression in

Crowfeather's eyes that made her want to pity him.

"Ok I guess I will let you guys pass but what if every clan starts looking for you

what am I suppose to say" asked Tawnypelt. "Just act like you never saw us we weren't even

here" said Leafpool. "Ok buy you guys I'll miss you guys a lot oh and stay safe watch out for

those badgers" said Tawnypelt. "We will" said Leafpool. "Ok so I think we're almost out of here

and then we can head to the snow topped place" said Crowfeather. "Once we are out of this

territory we can find some prey and rest" said Crowfeather.

They finally got out of Shadowclan's territory and started to head towards the

snow topped place. "Ok we will stop here for the night" said Crowfeather. They caught their

prey and shared tongues. Then they went to sleep. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo stop were is

Leafpool, Cinderpelt whats happened whats happened to you Cinderpelt" voices sang the

moonlit sky. Badgers and a lot of them coming attacking cats hurry" screamed more voices.

Then Leafpool woke up and looked around_. It was all just a dream all of it it was a dream._


	3. Help

**The torn couple**

**This chapter is shorter than the others but I'm starting to get a writers block but i just have to think it through**

Leafpool looked around and finally came to her senses_. "Spottedleaf said that I _

_should follow my heart so maybe I'm just having this dream because it's my conscience" _

_thought Leafpool. "But I cant go back even if I wanted to because my clan would think _

_I'm a traitor so I will just keep going to the snow topped place and even if something _

_were to happen Spottedleaf would come and tell me"._

Hm oh I see your awake" said Crowfeather stretching. "Yeah I am I just had a bad

dream that's all" said Leafpool. "Oh you did what was it about" asked Crowfeather. "My

clan they were being attacked by badgers then voices were screaming Cinderpelt's name,

do you think something might be happening to my clan" asked Leafpool. "No I think

their just fine" said Crowfeather as he gave Leafpool a nudge. "Now c'mon we have to

go and finish our travels to the snow topped place" said Crowfeather. So they continued

there journey until something happened. "Crowfeather what do we do there's a whole

family of them surrounding us" whispered Leafpool. " I don't know I guess we fight

then we run as we get the group to break up" suggested Crowfeather. "Ok I'll take half of

them and you take the other half then run towards the same direction up to the tree so

those foxes cant get us" said Leafpool. So they did the plan and ran up to the tree where

the foxes couldn't get them. "After they leave we can get down but for right now we

shouldn't move a muscle" stated Leafpool.


	4. The argument

**The torn couple**

"Are we ever going to be able to leave this tree" Leafpool gritted through her

teeth. "Once they leave" said Crowfeather. They sat there and laid there till night fell.

The foxes started to depart once they found out that they wouldn't come down there until

they left. Leafpool was sleeping when she awoke and saw that Crowfeather wasn't there.

Leafpool jumped from the tree and looked around she tried to smell the air but all she

could smell was that stingy fox scent.

_"Where's Crowfeather, what happened if he got eaten by foxes? Crowfeather why _

_couldn't you just wake me up"? thought Leafpool._ Leafpool sat there near the tree and

waited for what seemed like hours when she heard a rustle in the bushes. " Crowfeather is

that you". No answer. So Leafpool got into her attacking mode and went to the bushes

and jumped on top of the creature. She was about to bite the neck of the creature when

she heard a familiar voice. "Wow I didn't know you could attack like that" said

Crowfeather. "Now can you please get off me" he asked.

"Uhm sure I guess but don't ever scare me like that again" said Leafpool. "Why

your so easy to scare" said Crowfeather with a smile. "Urgh you had me worried

Crowfeather I thought you got eaten by foxes or you might of gotten hurt and couldn't

move" said Leafpool. "Leafpool why are you worrying about me I can take care of

myself you know" snarled Crowfeather. "Well maybe if you didn't think you could fight

anything in your path I wouldn't be like this would I" protested Leafpool. "Why do you

have so much doubt in me I can defend myself you know" Crowfeather said. "And here I

am thinking your different and wouldn't treat me like a kit" Crowfeather said. "Same

here I can hunt for myself you know as I see you have caught me a piece" said Leafpool.

" Well I was trying to be nice and now your all mad at me" snarled Crowfeather.

"Just because I'm a medicine cat doesn't mean I cant hunt myself" said Leafpool.

" Well now I get punished just because I'm nice, no what maybe this wasn't a good idea

after all maybe we shouldn't have come here" said Crowfeather. They both went in

opposite directions and Leafpool caught herself some prey and ate then went to sleep and

Crowfeather just laid there thinking about her and him.


End file.
